Obnoxious meeting
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: One shot corto que cuenta como una reuinio molesta entre Inglaterra y Argentina


**Buenas, espero sepa perdonar lo corto que es esto pero es algo que me daba vueltas en las cabeza hace mucho tiempo y lo escribí como una especie de descanso para los fics que estoy escribiendo en Gravity Falls.**

 **Espero les guste y perdonen que use este Fandom para descansar y sacarme ideas de la cabeza sin pensarlas demasiado.**

 **Obnoxious meeting**

Había llegado el día en que tuviera la reunión para hablar con Inglaterra sobre la soberanía de las Malvinas y Argentina no estaba para nada emocionado con la idea, desde 1982 que habría tenido que enfrentar que Arthur usara el haber ganado esa guerra como parte de su argumento del porque ese pedazo de tierra le pertenecía y eso era más que molesto.

La relación de Argentina con Inglaterra siempre tuvo sus altibajos, como por ejemplo ese mismo tipo que en ese momento que no tenía ganas de ver, era el mismo que habría sido el primero en aceptar su independencia y eso era algo importante en una época en la que era imprescindible la aceptación de dos países y que estos pusieran una embajada en tu país para que fuera oficial, claro que le había pedido algunas cosas a su favor y cuando se las negó a Francia este le hizo un bloqueo pero eso no le importo. Por lo menos no hasta que se pelearan por la libre navegación de los ríos y se uniera a Francia para hacerle un bloqueo, no había podido ver a su querido Uruguay pero su jefe le había dicho que no hiciera nada y con solo una vez que lograran meterse en sus ríos los ingleses se quedaron esperando hasta que se tuvieron que ir porque se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo con ese bloqueo, esa era una época en la que las cosas no le estaban yendo bien, que se sentía que estaba desunido pero se había sentido muy poderoso cuando viera como se iban con la cola entre las piernas de vuelta a su casa.

La guerra para recuperar a su hermana Malvinas había sido en una de las épocas más horribles de su vida como nación, una época en la que Martin no podía tomar ninguna decisión por el mismo y hasta lo vigilaban en lo que comía y cuando dormía, fue uno de los peores momentos que puede recordar y hay noches en las que se queda pensando y hasta puede tener pesadillas de esos años.

En medio de todo ese dolor invadió algo que era de él y por meses estuvo peleando hasta que perdió y tuvo que volver a su casa donde no fue recibido por nadie y a nade les importó lo que paso en esas islas.

Volviendo al presente Martín ya tenía todo listo para la reunión y como siempre el timbre sonó a la hora precisa, siempre puntual el británico. Sin muchas ganas le fue a abrir y ahí estaba Arthur tan contento como Martín de lo que estaban por hacer.

— Vamos a hacerlo en el comedor — dijo Martín sonriendo después de que se saludaran y le preguntara que como había sido el viaje, las típicas cosas que se preguntan aunque a uno no le importe, solo por siempre cortesía, que es algo muy importante en ese tipo de reuniones.

— Tu ya sabes que el lugar no importa, que el resultado será siempre el mismo — sonando desinteresado, que era como le gustaba actuar en ese tipo de reuniones, porque cuando se reunían para tratos comerciales siempre era mucho más gentil y hasta le gustaba crear conversación.

No queriendo perder más tiempo lo guio a donde iban a negociar y después de que los dos se sentaran Inglaterra se le quedo mirando y como no pasaba nada giro los ojos, suspiro y lo miro con cara de enojo esperando que eso lo apurara.

Como quien entiende el mensaje Argentina dijo la frase que los dos estaban esperando.

— ¿Me puedes devolver a mi hermana? — preguntó que no mostraba ningún interés genuino en lo que estaba diciendo.

— No — respondió de forma escueta y Martín simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Eso da por terminada la reunión y como ninguno de nosotros quiere volver corriendo a trabajar, comamos algo — dicho eso fue a avisar al chef y ayudó a llevar muchos platos. Las comidas iban desde empanadas, milanesas con papas fritas, cordero patagónico, varios postres con dulce de leche y algún vino para tomar, era un verdadero agasajo.

— No creas que con esto me vas a convencer de que te dé Falkland — a Martín por poco le da un tic cuando escuchara el horrible que le había puesto a su hermanita.

— En realidad esto es un plan de mi jefe para que me des las Malvinas, dándote comida que te hará que te enamores de la cultura de mi país y de alguna forma cambies de opinión, igual tienes que admitir que te gusta que te tratemos como a la realeza cada vez que nos reunimos en mi casa y que es mucho mejor que cuando enviamos libros de Winny Pooh y wiski, esas ideas habían sido más que tontas — había pasado por los noventa y todavía no podía entender en que había estado pensando, no en mucho porque esas cosas tienen tanto de argentinas como las faldas escocesas.

Arthur le tuvo que dar la razón y le contó de algunas cosas que él tuvo que soportar de algunos de sus jefes y de esa forma lograron que la reunión terminara de una forma mucho más amena de cómo había empezado.

Después de comer, Martín se despidió de Arthur y vio cómo se iba, una parte de él agradeciendo no tener que ver nunca a los hermano de este porque por las cosas que había escuchado estos no eran para nada buenos.

 **Ya habiendo sacado la idea de la mente me voy besos y abrazos.**


End file.
